


we’re living in a society here,

by orphan_account



Series: looked into the eyes of a college student, pretty sure the dude’s in debt [1]
Category: GoopCast, SMPLive
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, SMPLive - Freeform, mafia au mafia au mafia au mafia au mafia-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (mafia au) goop is a local mafia who runs a local pizzeria.





	we’re living in a society here,

**Author's Note:**

> inspi:
> 
> One day, you lose your wallet, and it is found by a mob boss, who figures out that you aren’t in such a good place financially, and takes pity on you. So they anonymously sending cash, clothes, and furniture to you in the mail, eventually, the mob boss sends you a letter stating that they bought you a house, and it lists an address. What do you do?
> 
> In this economy? Thank them politely, pledge your loyalty, and join the mob.

almost everybody knew the headquarters for goop was the local pizzeria downtown near the gas station. it was a quaint little place, has good food at an affordable price. they were manning twenty-four/seven baby, they’re on that grind.

the goopcast is a local san diego mafia. they generally lay low and rarely do they leave traces behind. the police hate them! point is that they’re vigilantes, criminals with good hearts. ceo being a sack of shit? they’re on the case, man’s dead in a heartbeat.

carson king, his record’s spotless despite being the group’s founder. how he managed to be funded before the misfits came to the rescue? he doesn’t know either. they just got by with what they had. why exactly has carson done this? well, he was sick of the world’s toxicity. humans suck (this doesn’t exclude him, he knows he’s on some morally grey area). anyway, there were far too many grey areas and some of them were a little but too much. 

where’s carson now? well, he’s at the convenience store by the gas station. the lunch rush sucked the life force out him, the time is nigh for gas station food. he is drained, his back was drenched in sweat by the time the rush calmed down. he has learned to bring an extra shirt when he’s on duty at the front; he is a changed man. 

his drink almost spills when a dude strides past him to get to the door.

“sorry!” and with that, the stranger is gone.

his shoulders sag, the exhaustion from earlier sets back in. he leans against the counter, a rectangular object sits on the ground. he scuffles towards it, almost toppled over when he squats down to grab it.

a wallet… 

,,

outside the convenience store, miles away, a boy walks towards a parking lot. a thought crossed his mind that led him to pat his front pockets, crap, something was missing. a sense of dread washes over him; it gives him a tight feeling in his chest. 

he didn’t have his wallet on him.

,,

what does carson do with a wallet, found on the ground? with his questionable morals in this economy?  _ steal.  _

okay, actually. on second thought, man’s broke. carson doesn’t to add to that. his eyes light up, a mental ding, he knows exactly what he’s going to do with this wallet.

,,

he gets home with no luck. he freezes in front of his doorstep, there sat his wallet, a post-it note stuck on it:  _ :). _ that’s the sketchiest thing he’s ever seen, he hopes whoever placed it there isn’t going to rob him. worst case scenario? he gets murdered.


End file.
